I Always Know, I Always Love
by Relena Scott
Summary: “Duo,” She spoke crisply, utilizing the defined tons of her diplomatic voice, well practiced from years of experience. “Would you care to explain to me who exactly this young man, posing as Heero is?”
1. like the ideat that he was

Hi this is my first G/W H/R fick that I have ever posted so be nice. please? I'm not a good speller and unfortunately I have lost my editors s/n, e-mail, and FF.net name (I am such an Idiot!!!!!) when I switched internet providers so if she happens to come across this fic; HAY ITS ME!!!! Relena Scott!!! E-mail me I miss u!!!! That goes to any of my other friends out there too. Another down side is I am a horrid speller so if u c any mistakes please inform of them and were their are. Ill do my best to change them and I DO run these things thru spell check so please don't be to mad? Well any way I hope u enjoy this fic, ill try and post whenever I can and please please!!!!!!! Review! I rely love them, my e-mails www.TearofFirer@loveable.com not AOL.com any more.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue! Don't sue! I don't own Gundam wing! I swear it!  
  
Like the idiot that he was!  
  
Relena sat at her desk in her plush office. She methodically went thru the papers stacked beside her as her mind rapidly absorbed their contents. Vaguely at the back of her mind she registered the conversation going on out side of her office door but no words were comprehensible. A quit hand gently opened her door wile a bright and mischievous face stealthily poked itself in too the room. Another hand brushed at a long brown braid as it waved Relena's ever-silent bodyguard towards the door.  
Relena smiled inwardly, apparently Duo thought he could relive her of the one presence that kept her sane with ought her knowledge. But Heero was removed from her office nun the less and the door was shut just as quietly.  
Relena sighed some time later and stud, relieving herself for a moment of the stress of her job, she softly walked out of her office and dawn the hole to the food court for some well deserved tea. Upon her return a shaggy brown haired man with deep Prussian blue eyes leaned perfectly agents the windowsill, as was the accustomed position of one such Gundam Pilot. He was an ever chilling presence that Relena hade come to recognized as solely his since their first meeting during the beginning of the war between OZ and the Gundam Pilots. But They're the man stood in the same exact spot in the same exact position as he stud just a short time ago.  
Relena jauntily placed her cup of tea open her desk and smoothly returned to her own position. She once more held the ever-present documents in her hands and went about absorbing their contents. Again a mischievous Baka poked his cobalt blue eyes and brown mess of long braded hair thru the small opining in her door. Relena almost couldn't hold a smile at bay when she heard the shifting of cloth from were her bodyguard supposedly was stationed.  
"Duo," She spoke crisply, utilizing the defined tons of her diplomatic voice, well practiced from years of experience. "Would you care to explain to me who exactly this young man, posing as Heero is?"  
This time Relena could do naught to keep the smile from her serene face as she glanced Duo's mouth hanging like an open door. She snuck a peek at the Heero wana-be and found a like expression.  
Duo fell not so gracefully to the floor and laid their like the Idiot that he was if he thought that he could fool her with this particular trick.  
At this point Heero, the real Heero walked into the office, muttering something about a certain Baka loosing his braid for his silly pranks. Relena could only stifle a smirk when the "Baka" regained his senses enough to udder a one-syllable word, "Haw?"  
"Honestly Duo do u take me for a fool? What idiot could mistake that man for Heero?" Duo flushed guiltily and Relena burst out with laughter. "Its ok Duo me and my brother do look alike, it was an honest mistake." Relena sobered instantly. "His." For the first time in many years the Vice Foreign Minister and queen of the Sank Kingdom stuttered. " His brother?" 


	2. Referances to Family

References to family  
  
The Heero look-alike turned to face the baffled Relena. "Yes, I'm Heero's Brother. Well actually to be more specific I'm Heero's more intelligent, atractivly dawn right sexy hunk of man twin." He smiled charmingly and extended his hand to her." I'm AJ. Nice to meet you're your highness."  
Relena was taken aback by his conceded and charming smile. She wandered vaguely, wile she took his hand in a friendly shake, if that was what Heero would look like if he smiled. She mentally shook herself for her forlorn thoughts though and turned her attention back to the over confident brother.  
"It's vary nice to meet you AJ" She smiled. "But don't try this again I home u no now that it won't work."  
AJ smiled broadly. "Miss Relena I do believe u are the first living sole to ever tell us apart. Why even our parents couldn't when we were younger."  
Heero snorted at the settle reference to his past but remained ever silent. Wile Relena blinked in astonishment. Had he just.  
"Well I suppose it must be because u have known him for so long but I must ask, what gave me away?"  
Relena smiled embarrassedly but answered all the same. "I hade my suspicions when I first walked in but what really gave you away was the rustle of your close as you moved. Never in all the years I have known Heero has his close made any noise. He is by fair the quietest person alive!"  
AJ glanced at his brother and could have sworn he caught what seemed like embarrassment in is eyes Prussian depths or was it astonishment? So Duo was right after all. "I hope he isn't as antisocial as ever. I fear when we were younger that he was always the loner but Duo hear was kind enough to assure me that they were the best of friends and that you Miss Relena were his girlfriend."  
At this Heero's eyes enlarged to the size of two large oranges. It was almost like Heero didn't no who to throttle first, Duo or his so called brother. But his death glair finally rested on Duo and he proceeded to move towards the fellow pilot with stealthily menacing strides.  
Duo put his hands up as if to word of an attack and bolted for the door. Heero growled deep in his thought and wile passing thru the door shot his brother a look that spoke volumes of pain.  
"Good luck Duo," Relena called after them and turned back to AJ. AJ's eyes held laughter in their blue depths and Relena was once again taking aback with longing.  
An almost awkward silence filled the room as the moments went by witch was finally broken my AJ.  
"Miss Relena, if I may be so bold." AJ began  
"I'm sure you will be weather I give my consent or not." Relena countered playfully.  
AJ smile brightened before he continued. "I was simply wandering if we might get together soon and maybe become better friends, id so love to get to no my soon to be sister in law."  
"Duo?" Relena questioned and AJ nodded his head. "I thought he might have said more." Relena chuckled at the doomed pilots plight. "But id love to AJ. Perhaps next Sunday? My place around 2? We can sit with some good tie and chat?"  
"Why that sounds splendid Miss Relena I wouldn't miss it for the world thank you so much for your generosity Heero certainly is a lucky man." AJ responded.  
Relena wasn't quit sure if he was continuing Duos little joke or if he sincerely believed the pack of lies. "Oh well were not together-"Relena was cut off BY AJ's good-natured voice. "Much to your great disappointment I'm sure."  
Relena looked at AJ and decided that these words, despite his tone of voice, were vary much series. But before she could have the chance to respond AJ quickly excused himself saying that he must be gone if he wished to c the next day. And Relena thought was exactly the safest thing to do. 


	3. Safist thing to do

Morgana Magi Lady of Light I love your story when will the others meet AJ and is there a new Enemy?  
  
Thank you. The story has been in me head for a wile and one night wile I was wating for my b/f to call me I decided to give it a try. I'm glad u like it. Some of the other pilots have already met him but you will find out the details in latter chapters  
  
Morgana Magi Lady of Light Fuck Heero has a brother I knew Relena would know and she is going to go postal.  
  
Oooooook. Relena? Postal? I don't think I'm going in that direction but hmmm... The idea box is working ^_^()  
  
Sidekickwannabe Heero has a brother? Interesting start! ^_~  
  
Thank You, I try.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.. Not even in my dreams..isn't that sad?  
  
Safest thing to do  
  
Yes it vary much was the safest thing to do AJ reflected as he drove home that day for he had herd from Relena's vivacious secretary that Heero hade come storming back into Miss Relena's office looking like an avenging angel of death. And AJ was sere that his beloved big brother had been looking for him. Heero would over look the slight reference to there past in public but he would not over look blowing his cover with the one he loved. For AJ was sere that Heero loved her, or at least cared for her. After all AJ was his brother. To bad, he thought, Relena would definitely be an interesting romantic target for himself.  
AJ sighed over the spilt milk and pulled into his driveway.  
It vary much was the safest thing for his little brother to do, Heero mused to himself as he stood in his usual position in Relena's office. Damn that little brother of his but he was clever.  
Heero's thoughts were slowly turned to the other occupant of the small plush office. She sat there as cool as rain, unmatchable. She was surreal as pure as newly fallen snow and he could never have her.  
Heero sighed thin mentally chastised himself for the outward appearance of emotion. He held his breath waiting to c if she notes. When Relena did nothing but sine a document and start to read another he exhaled slowly and carefully.  
"What's wrong Heero?" The melodic voice reached his ears. Damn but she always new.  
A moment passed and Heero answered, "I failed. Duo eluded me." "And your brother wasn't hear to take his own punishment?" She assumed, already knowing that in this topic, she was right.  
Heero grumbled to himself and glared at the young woman.  
"Careful Heero or you might just keep that promises to me with that glair. I swear u could burn a hole thru solid Gundaneam with it." She giggled.  
Relena caught Heero's sigh and thought he actually rolled his eyes, but she couldn't be sure as she was still going over a proposal for the yearly budget. "Alright my pet I release u from your baby sitting post on the condition u will grab me a confectionary treat and refill my cup. Deal?" Heero only snorted as he grabbed her cup of now cold tea and headed out the door. Relena giggled to her self as she thought of the intent on murder look that Heero had hade in his eyes when he had calmly asked her were his brother was. It hade surprised her that he would keep the frustration and furry out of his voice when he spoke to her for when Heero was mad at some one, he was mad at every one. Now that she thought about it Heero had never taken any anger out on her witch she also felt was unusual. Heero had never really care about any one so why take so much care with her?  
Relena sighed off her musings and set the last of the documents for the day down. Then turning to her computer, began to type up her speech for the annual Christmas ball it had been almost 4 years since the Gundams hade been destroyed and almost 5 since she had taking up her position as VFM. Since then many things hade happened. Most of the Gundam pilot's hade gotten married, all to women that Relena counted as her best friends and some of them even hade children.  
A smile crept across her face as she thought about all those children. There was the Maxwell clan. All those bright mischievous eyes, unfortunately for Duo Hildy wouldn't let their hair grow out to Duos length. Then there was Quatra's little boy. It hade come to be a bit of a mystery haw him and Dorothy hade, hade a sun what with all those sisters of Quatra's. Even Wufay hade a little girl, her name Sakura, witch meant blossoms of some sort Relena couldn't remember. But sally was happy with Wufay and he had even mellowed out a bit. Trowa even hade a girlfriend, witch every one hade yet to meet. Millyardo and Noin hade just hade a little girl witch they hade named Salina after Relena's and Millys Birth mother. And thin there was Heero. Heero hade his brother, Relena supposed. But haw Relena longed to be his special some one, to hear him say those three magic words. To feel his breath caressing her face warmly as she stared into those deep Prussian. blue. eyes.  
Relena blinked as she felt hot breath agents her face and milky brown eyes looking into her own. She bolted back to bring the face into full view and gasped as she recognized the face, Derrick. 


	4. Sanity Has Fled

Sanity has fled  
  
Heero walked out of the Preventers food court carrying scolding hot jasmin tea, 2 resize peanut butter cups and 1 slightly melted dove bar. He mentally patted himself on the back for remembering what Tea she favored, the candy she liked and her favorite way to eat a dove bar; slightly melted. He greatly looked forward to witnessing the mess she seemed to always get into while she ate the sticky confectionary treats.  
He rounded the corner and stopped in puzzlement as he met a closed door.  
That was strange, Heero thought. Relena wouldn't close the door on him and she hade no appointments that day.  
He tried the knob, looked. Heero put his ear to the door and listened to the happenings of the room.  
Derrick stood leaning over her desk staring appreciatively at Relena while she caught her breath,  
"What are you doing hear," She almost squeaked but caught herself. It would do her no good to let on to this man that he still frightened her.  
No person in her life, except him, had ever frightened Relena. She would never admit it but his mere presence was enough to send her bolting from the room. She looked to her left, desperately seeking sanity but he was no were in sight.  
Great. "Why I came to see the VFM but it looks like I found much more interesting pray." Derrick cooed expertly.  
Relena unconsciously scooted further away from him, as she summand up courage that she feared didn't exist.  
"Well you have found her now you can go." Came Relena's barely managed voice.  
"Now, now cup cake is that any way to treat a guest? After all I have a proposition. Perhaps you can play hooky from hear and come with me to dinner. We can catch up on old times." He smiled charmingly, confidently, all to knowingly. Derrick new what he was asking, he also new that never in a thousand years would she let herself be put in any circumstance with him, again.  
"Get out." Relena's voice was a cold whisper but even Heero could hear the threat it held.  
"Now my beauty you no I'm the only one who can ever bring you pleaser, don't you remember? I'd be happy to refresh your memory." He advanced on her, bringing them closer together with every stride. Relena stood and backed away until she hade no were to go. She was trapped and Heero was no were in sight. Heero..  
Something slightly worm and hard began to make itself known in the middle of Derricks back. When realization hit him, he slowly raised his hands.  
"Ahhh I see Relena, your knight has come to your aid. But he will not always be so close at hand. Fret not my charming Knighting Gail, we shale continue are conversation some other time. Until then my love a bid you a regrettable farewell." And with that Derrick made his retreat from the vengeful Heero Yuy and the gun he held.  
Relena sighed in obvious relief and unmistakably foul words could be herd under her breath. She looked up to see Heero looking at her questioningly. She could see the remnants of anger and hatred in his eyes but it hade not been directed at her. She glanced at the door and saw that Heero hade taken it ever so quietly off its hinges.  
"I see he locked us in, haw vary clever," she spat.  
Heero said nothing but merle returned his gun to its halter underneath his Preventor jacket.  
Relena took up a seat in a nearby couch wile Heero fixed the door and nothing was said for many minuets. Relena looked like all the life hade been socked out of her when she finely offered up an explanation.  
"I hade a crush on him in JR High. He was some years older thin me but that never made any real difference. Every one fancied herself in love with him, even me until he left one of my friends with ought her virginity." Relena laughed coldly at the memory. "He thought to go after me next," her words dripped with venom. " It should be obvious that I turned him down flat. Derrick didn't like it much so he kidnapped me." There was a pose were Relena thought better of telling the whole story. " I got away from him and hade him arrested. But a case couldn't be constructed for some reason or another and he walked. "  
"I had thought myself rid of him but apparently he has the idea that I will be. easy so to speak. I'm glade u showed up when u did. I fear that wasn't the last I will be seeing of him ether.  
Heero said nothing still but only stared at her. She wasn't telling him something and he new it. But he couldn't imagine what it could be. But he was sere he would find out sooner or latter.  
  
A/N I think this chapter is a little longer then the others. I try and make them at least a page. I also I'm trying to post as often as a can. I think I'm doing pretty good so far, chapter a day. What do u think? Oh and this Derrick character, aren't I evil? I'm totally leaving every one in the dark as of what he rely did. Trust me, what ever you're thinking, you have no idea. I'm wondering if I should make this a battle fic or not. I have so many ideas but I geas weal c were it goes. Have any ideas? Feel free to speak your mind in a review. Oh and I don't want any flames about the pairing. If u don't like H/R u shouldn't be reading this fic so go away if all you're going to do is flame. 


	5. Review

From: Morgana Magi Lady of Light Who in the HELL is Derrick if he is Relena's would be boyfriend it Isn't Relena going postal its Herro. Well come on it could happen she Has given up the idea of total pacifism and pointed a gun to Une head. Now excuse me while I warp the Anime, TV/Movie, and Book Universes.  
  
LOL ok, ok ill give the Relena gone postal thing a try lol U asked about a new enemy before well theirs a part of your answer. And u Spell Heero's name is spelled H-e-e-r-o 2 e's not r's Oh and I c your point. Persistent, aren't u ^,~ enjoy the chapter I'm almost dun with the next one. 


	6. Tea Time Explinations

Hay, it's me. Sorry it has taken me so long but I have been riley busy. U c it was my moms b-day last weekend and she thru this big party. Before the party I helped set it up and after it a helped clean up. During I baby-sat so the kids were not their. Thursday and Friday were spent at my nanas house so I couldn't post. I'm really sorry. Hears the next chapter.  
  
From: Museless Author () Goddess I wish I could understand this. Relena, dear, as much I love you this is going to be difficult for me to read. I know absolutely nothing about Gundam,except that it is a mecha. Do realize,you are the only person I will do this for.I suppose its good.Actually I suppose it's great.I don't know the characters,so this is all assuming...  
  
Hay sweaty. Sorry I don't really understand it. Id explain the show but it would probably just confuzel (spelled right its my own word) you more. U don't gata read it if u don't want to but I sheer do apreteat it. Hay every one this is my editor!!! She is definitely one of my best friends. Read her stuff its good ^,~  
  
From: Museless Author () Yay!He saved the day he saved the day.Wait should I be cheering this.Hmm...although I don't like that a female requires I male to save her,it does make for excellent fanfiction.Okay resume cheering. Yay he saved her he saved her!YAY!YAY! *Stops cheering*Okie dokie!On to the next chapter!  
  
Lol girl u ant got all your marbles. Lol love ya any way ^,~  
  
From: Morgana Magi Lady of Light () Persistent what gave you yhat idea :blinks inniocently then laughs insanly: sorry bout the gramer I hate to spell. Me no like Derrick Heeto and piolets kill Derrick. :laughs curely while watching Derricks home blow up:  
  
I h8 spelling to. Lol if u h8t him now just wait till latter *minasing chuckle*  
  
From: Museless Author () *blink* *blink* New chracter?All these names are confusing me!@_@ But I see that Relena seems to like a certain young man with blue eyes.For a second I thought I'd had his eye color wrong this whole time,until I found it to be a new character...*sighs*  
  
Don't worry you'll get to no them.  
  
Tea Time explanations  
  
Relena sat under a big umbrella gently cradling a cup of her favorite tea in her hands as she listened to AJ talk away. She hade discovered that if she merely sat and listen AJ was more likely to divulge his and Heero's life story without being prodded. AJ took a bit of a pastry and continued. "Well as I was saying Heero and me were inseparably as little ones. And no one could seem to tell us apart. It didn't help that we hadn't any names yet, are parents hade vary unusual customs," he explained. " Well one day when we were about are parents got in a fight and mother ended up taking us both away. Apparently Father wanted to give us to an expert assassin that mother had never met to be trained. I don't have to say mother hade a problem with this. So father ended up having to track us dawn some months latter and kidnapping us. Heero, just like the protective one he is, saved me by tossing me out of the care and I ran like the dickens." Relena gasped and AJ nodded. "I no and Heero was sent off to god knows were to be trained by a professional assassin named Odin. As coincident has it Odin is the vary assassin who killed the original Heero yuy. "No!" Relena spoke unbelieving. "Its true. Some time latter Odin dyed and Heero found himself with doctor J. Some years latter I located him and begged him to come back to mother with me but here fused. He told me that this was just something he hade to do." AJ shook his head. "Mother died during the war and that's when I chose the name AJ. Heero is to pick a name ether by his 18 birthday or when are mother died, whichever came first but I think he will be staying with Heero." "I think it soot's him." AJ nodded. Well any was after mothers death I went to train with father. After that was complete I came looking for a job with the preventors were I happened upon my brother and the other Gundam Pilots. So far I've met every one, except the kids, your brothers and his wife and Quatra. Apparently he doesn't work hear but runs his fathers business. Relena confirmed this. AJ looked at his watch and sighed disappointedly. "I am sorry Relena but I need to meet father in a little wile so I must be going. Maybe we can do this again and you can talk as well." He laughed. Relena nodded as she stood to walk him to the door. "I'd vary much like that. Maybe u can come to thanksgiving and meet every one else next Saturday? Weed be happy to have you." AJ smiled brightly as he turned at the door. "Relena you are a gem. Truly you are. Heero rely is a lucky guy. I can be assured that I wont miss it." And with that he left. Relena shut the door and sighed. The day wasn't even ½ over and already she was exhausted with information. Heero searched the peacecreft premises for his elusive Princess. His princess? Since when hade she become his princess?  
  
Since your brother began to intrude on your territory. A little voice answered.  
  
It was almost like AJ had turned into Relena's shadow this last week making Heero actually have to try and spend time with her. The loss of her presence had made Heero realize just haw dependent he was upon it. It was like he was dead again when she was no were near.  
Their! Relena lounged elegantly on a living room sofa. Her pail blue dress hung delicately about her slight form and swayed gently as she bobbed her foot. She clutched a novel in her hands and looked intent on the story.  
Heero released a breath he had not known he held but caught it in his thought as her radiance struck him. Damn but she was lovely.  
He leaned agents the glass doors, just inside the room. Relena couldn't see him but she new he was there. She new the moment he hade laid eyes on her that he was their. His behavior over the past year had unfortunately increased her fears. Heero didn't love her, he most likely never would, and the last few days' hade made it clear enough. Heero yuy just didn't want to be around her. Relena sighed over her pathetic heart.  
If only Relena could have read his mind. For Heero contemplated the wisdom of reveling his presence. He had no wish to disturb the serene picture before him.  
"Are you just going to stand their all day or are u going to come and join me?"  
A single brow rose questioningly at the unnaturally aware woman. Haw did she always no?  
Heero walked silently into the well-lit room and deposited his form next to her own. He raised his eyes only to see Relena's own questioning gaze. "Relena. I-"  
~ I get such a thrill when u look in my eyes my heart skips a beet girl a feel so alive please tell me baby if all this is true cuz deep dawn inside all I wanted is u. ohhhhhhhh makes me wana dance ohhhhh it's a new romance ohhhhh I look in your eyes ohhhhh best year4s of are lives. ~  
Loud music and vary off tune voice proceeded to disturb the peace of the room as Dorothy with a portable CD player came strolling in. 


	7. She loves me

From: Nichi-chan(hey_shinichi@yahoo.com)  
  
Yehey! You're story is really interesting.. Very cool.. (praises!) I hate to say this but some of the words in this fic are not correctly spelled and some of the grammars are not correct.. Hope that you make them better, anyway you had a very good story running there.. keep up the good work..  
  
Hi I appreciate the input. Ill get to them soon. But at the moment I'm vary unhappy with what iv dune so far. I believe that this story needs drastic change. So ill be working on that for a wile. Also several new ideas have a cured to me so I will be working on them as well. Look out for them in ff.net thanks  
From: Nichi-chan(hey_shinichi@yahoo.com)  
  
Just read your last chapter a while ago, it's good.. Your grammar and spellings has improved although there were some mistakes again.. it's fun reading this story.. U did a good job, hope you update the next of story, can't wait to hear it..  
Hay thanks. Its Improved @,@ COOL! Well sorry about the privies chapter "She loves me" hears the better one.  
  
She loves me.  
  
Dorothy stopped when she spied Heero sitting next to her friend.  
Relena laughed at the comical expression about her noticeably pregnant friend and motioned for her to sit as well.  
"Um. am I interrupting anything?" Heero only glared at her. And Relena laughed a little." Come on Dorothy honestly has there ever been anything to interrupt that u couldn't be apart of?"  
Dorothy herd Heero's grumbled yes as she turned down her player. "Well knowing him it probably has already waited some time already so a few more moments shouldn't hurt." She shot the pilot a look. "I just came by to see if u needed any help with tonight's preparations? But it seems you already have a ready volunteer right Heero?" She looked up to meet His confused eyes. "You wouldn't mind helping out a lovely lady in need now would u?" She nodded her head as she stood. " Thought so. Well have fun u two turtle doves, Chaw." With the loud music from a Shrek CD following at her heals, she left. Relena let out a small but visibly depressed sigh and Heero attention was instantly hers. "Sorry about that." She shook her head" every thing is already set up. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."  
"What if I want to?" Came his mono-toned voice. But Relena only shook her head again. "Heero its ok I know u and well, I know you don't really like me all to much, you don't have to pretend." Relena stood and walked toward the door. "Things would be a lot easier if we were honest with each other. I'm in love with you and you aren't in love with me. That's that."  
That certainly was that for as Relena walked out of the room, She felt she hade walked out of Heero's pity to. If only she new. Heero sat on the couch were Relena had left him, staring out into space until some time after the party had started. We know because that is precisely were and when AJ found the idiot.  
"IM GANA KILLYOU, YOU BASTERD!!!" Heero herd the harsh words and felt the punch, he took them like one who looks out thru a foggy haze. "She loves me?" He asked in little more thin a whisper. AJ looked at his brother with a mixture of rage and confusion as he spoke. " She told u she loved u and left."  
  
She loves me.  
  
"Why didn't u go after her?"  
She loves me.? " Heero?"  
She loves me? "HEERO!!!" Heero jolted and looked at his brother for the first time, as AJ took him by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him off the couch.  
"Do you have any idea of what you have dun soldier boy?" AJ was enraged; red-hot fury could be seen in his eyes. Heero had never seen his happy go lucky brother this mad before.  
"Do you have any idea that you just thru something so precious away!? She loves you; you cold-hearted ass hole and u let her walk away! You have gat to be the most ignorant man alive! She loves you, not me, you! Damn it she loves you!  
Then it hit him, AJ was in love with Relena! AJ loved Relena. Heero's eyes flashed, his fists balled but when he opened his mouth his words were drowned out by Relena's scream. 


	8. Newlt arived, just takin

Newly arrived, just taken  
  
Relena's scream echoed thru the grounds as the guest's turned to give her their full attention. What they saw was completely unthinkable. A gun was fired, then another, and Duo hit the ground blood every wear. A car sped further up the driveway and then with a swift tern, headed back right toured the Winners. Quatra tried to throw Dorothy out of the way just making it as the car swept over him. The car sped off with the Vice Foreign Ministers lower body being pulled all the way in; leaving a just arrived Heero and AJ behind. A second latter another car pulled into the drive. Trowa and his girlfriend stepped out to meet the seen.  
  
A small beep echoed thru the silent room as the great god of death clung to life. His beloved wife and children wept tears for him in the small hall just outside his room. Three doors dawn the hall slept Quatra - sweat, adoring Quatra - next to his pregnant wife. Sally stood on the other side of the bed making marks on a chart. With one final look at the soon to be mother she walked out, closing the door quietly. "Haw is she?" came the voice of Wufay. "She will be just fine but it will be a wile before we can tell haw her baby is." Sally sighed "Any luck?" Wufay shuck his head sadly as he clinched his hands. "Zecks has every available officer on the case but-" His voice faltered. Sally placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he looked up to meet her eyes with tear brimmed ones of his own. "Everything with be just fine. You guys are doing the best you can. Relena will come back safely. She always does." Wufay nodded numbly as she moved past him, dawn the hall to cheek on Duo.  
  
Zecks passed back and forth in lady Uns office. AJ, Trowa, and Wufay watched him like one would watch a leopard ready to pounce. Even Lady Un felt the hostility radiating from the brother. She could hardly blame him ether. After all, it hade been precisely two weeks since his little sister hade been kidnapped. When he stopped to bang his fists ageist the desk the occupants of the room jumped. "Damn it all Un wares Yuy!" Yet just as she hade opened her mouth to answer, the door burst open to admit a rather out of breath Heero.  
"I.*pant pant* found . her."*pant pant*  
  
No light reached thru the solid walls of the old and lonely room. A siconingly dusty smell hung within the darkness. Relena held her throbbing temple as she peered thru the surrounding shadows. "Heero? Were are u?" came her desperate voice, "Heero?" She called again. Haw long it hade been, she hadn't a clue but she new for a fact that their was no way out of were she was except for a door that hade been kept locked at all times. Slow, menacing laughter drifted on unseen currants of malice within the room as Relena froze in place. The laughter served but one purpose, to make the room even more frightening and hostile then it already was.. Relena couldn't move, she couldn't even think. She was griped with a paralysis of pure fear. Something cold and hard was pressed ageist her back wile the corrupted voice spoke. "I have u now Relena. Your mine once again." 'No!' Her mind screamed 'Not again!' 


	9. Agen and Agen

|Reviewer |Date |Chapter |Type | |TEF |2004-01-16 |8 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |a little longer chapters would be nice, but whatever you can manage| |is fine. ^_^ update soon |  
  
Well hear it is. I tried to make it a bit longer. Sorry if its not long enough. I hop u enjoy it  
  
Disclaimer: Song is from Savage gardens and I don't own it. I don't own Gundam wing ether. Happy now?  
  
Again and Again  
  
Relena shook from the shear power of her fear. This man, no this monster hade been degrading her over and over since the moment she hade met him, 8 years ago. She hade escaped him for a time but he hade finally come back to finish her off.  
The barrel of a gun could be felt thru the layers of dirt and sweat upon her back. She wore no clothing for they hade been discarded wile she hade been unconscious the first time. Derrick loved to play games, and Relena hade discovered that the only way she could possibly survive them, was to sarcoma to unconscious bliss. But even then Relena could not escape her tormenter. Derrick would poke and prod her almost to the point of death with his gun, for he loved to "make her ready" with his "play-toy".  
The barrel of the gun moved dawn her back and came to a stop on her upper thy. Relena knew what was coming next. He would toint her with the thing, as if he actually considered putting her out of her misery. Of haw Relena wished he would, just pull the trigger and she would be free. But he never did. Relena hade even thought the thing a toy until it hade "accidentally" gone off, barley missing her whom. Derrick would thin slide the barrel dawn to her inner being and thrust her upon it. In the beginning Relena would scream until she had no breath, but her voice hade long since died, she could hardly whimper now. All she could do now was scream in her mind as he made her rid the vile thing. Her body shook with pain now, as she cried her silent tears. He slowly withdrew the dun and mounted her himself. It would be over soon. Head take his plesher and fill her with his seed, the make some comment about her and her uses. Hurtful things that Relena hadn't paid attention to since that first time 8-years ago. But she hadn't been with him 8 years, she hade to remember that. Their was a life for her some were beyond this. It couldn't have been have been more then a month that she hade been their, but time was blurred to Relena and she did not fully trust her mind. It was lasting longer then usual. Perhaps Derrick wasn't getting as exited with hurting her as he use to. There was only one solution to the problem and Relena new it. Derrick would have to come up with yet another sick game. Finally Derrick shook with the power of his climax as he roared with plesher. He sagged dawn at the end off the bed to catch his breath. Laughing mockingly he smiled cruelly at her. She couldn't c his face but she knew what it said. 'Slut, hoer, not good enough, tainted,' "Heal never take u now." Relena broke out of her daze to take in his new words. After filled her ears again and he continued. "Your knight would have hade u, if I hadn't taken u my dear. Now your finally mine." ".. a .." But Relena couldn't vocalize her question. "What do I mean, u ask?" She didn't have to for Derrick hade dun it for her. "I mean that your dear old butler found u in the nick of time. I hadn't done anything to u, unfortunately. U hade only just fainted from my date rape pill." He laughed yet again." But now I have hade u and u will be mine like u should have been so long ago." Derrick kept talking but Relena know longer herd him. He hadn't raped her all those year ago? She hade been untainted, pure, until he hade caught her again? She hade went thru every day of those 8 years morning what wasn't even lost? All those times she hade scrubbed her skin raw, attempting to rid her self of his vile touch hade been for naught? All her suffering, never fully going after her one true love, all her insecurity, her pain and torment, her nightmares, her self-loathing, just because she hadn't known what hade truly happened??! Pagan hade tolled her that she hade been bloodied along as naked when he hade found her. It was only logical to presume it was to late. But this vile monster hade kept the truth hidden within the confines of his sick and twisted mind and let it happen!!?!?!?!  
Rage gave Relena newfound strength, her heart filled with the hatred she felt for this one man, this only living thing she would ever hate. Her lage mercilessly moved and she felt the grimy gun still slick with her fluids. She reached out and took the gun in her hand. Then, moving to the floor and finding his paints she easily located the key to the door. Derrick didn't even notes her as she stud and twisted the key in the lock. Aiming the gun towards were she knew he was Relena flung open the door letting the soft yet so bright light from the outside hall come streaming IN Derrick was blinded for a moment yet since Relena hade her back to the light, she was not. Correcting the guns position she waited for Derrick to regain his sight. Fear roared to life in Derrick's eyes as he finely understood and saw what was happening. Fear crossed his fetchers and stilled his limes as he saw the gun. It was fully loaded and he knew she knew it to. A slow, utterly calm smile made its way across her face. It was a smile one gave another right before death. Shot after shot was fired as blood flue over Relena's tainted skin. Mad and wiled shots echoed dawn the hall as Heero and AJ came upon the scene. As if in slow motion these saw Relena, blood soaked and naked standing and firing at an open room. The shots subsided and slowly, ever so slowly an unrecognizable man fell to the floor. His head no longer shared a human form as its contents mingled with his blood upon the floor. Relena lowered the gun and slowly turned her head to face the 2. Her eyes void, dead off all emotion. No longer did the smile taint her lips as she closed her eyes and fell. Heero was the first to move. He caught her in his embrace and held her close. AJ removed his Preventers jacket and raped it around her as she was lifted. Wufay and Trowa arrived then as The 2 brothers walked out. As if in silent understanding, they began to deal with the seen that was being left behind. Quatra waited outside in the van as they exited. AJ opened the door and Heero crawled in, still holding Relena desperately, yet tenderly to him. AJ closed the door after interring himself and Quatra drove to the medical facility. The occupants spend the ride in silent, each entertaining their own train of thoughts. Relena breathed evenly, another's blood still tainting her as her own blood oozed from her whom Staining Heero's uniform and AJ's jacket. But nether cared. All that mattered at that moment was Relena, and both brothers understood. For Heero promised himself that he would do what ever it took to give Relena back her life. And AJ came to understand exactly what Relena meant to Heero, and himself. Two brothers, one girl and each in love. Or rather, two men in love with one girl, and one girl, possibly incapable of love. Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me ) Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become.. Frozen inside without your touch Without your love, daring Only you are the life among the dead. All this I, I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark, but you where there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul {Don't let me die here} There must be something more. 


	10. Endless Memories

Endless Memoirs  
  
Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become.. Frozen inside without your touch Without your love, Daring only you are the life among the dead. All this I, I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark, But you where there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul {Don't let me die here} There must be something more.  
  
I don't know how it got so crazy  
  
But Ill do anything to set things right  
  
`Cause your love is so amazing AJ rested his oh so heavy head in the palm of his hands. Memories of endless hours spent talking, merle enjoying Relena's company flashed before him. Her laughter, her smiles, her tears, her words, her rebuffs, her eyes, her jokes, her sent, her taste, her grace, her dignity, her innocence, her love that she would only give to one.  
'Damn him' AJ silently cursed. 'Damn him to eternal hell!' That lump of coldness AJ forlornly called brother was the cause of everything. All because he stupidly couldn't c what was there all along.  
But he did c now. He saw more then what should rightfully be there. AJ shouldn't have these feelings. It just wasn't done. One doesn't develop feelings for the love of ones brothers' life. AJ hade betrayed his brother by pursuing those feelings but Heero hade dun something far worse. Thru his cold demure and ignorant behavior, he hade almost killed the one he loved. It was quit possible after all that Relena was dead. One did not simple kill a man in cold hearted rage and come out sane. One did not go thru what she hade and have the capability to remain. And that's what frightened AJ the most. Relena wouldn't be ok; she would never be ok again. Their was a high provability that she hade perhaps lost her sole, or worse, died in all but body. And even if thru some grace of god came out of this with some scrap of sanity, the knowledge that she would never have children would finish her off.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch Without your love, Daring only you are the life among the dead.  
  
Relena smiled brightly as if she were the sun incarnated. "What is my dream?" She giggled innocently. "Ill tell u if u promise to keep it a secret."  
AJ nodded seriously and she spoke again. "My dream is to live happily ever after with the man I love and are children."  
AJ was taken aback by the seemingly childish wish. But he new that for Relena it wasn't childish, it was the would to her.  
"And who might that man be?" He asked teasingly.  
Relena appeared startled by the question but smiled again.  
"Why it's Heero, it's always been Heero."  
  
"DANM HIM!" "Relena will be fine. Sally wouldn't lie" The comforting, yet oh so wrong voice of Wufay met his ears. AJ just shook his head. He shouldn't after all place all the blame on the ideate. Derrick shouldered most of it any way. Or rather, he at one point did. When his head hade actually been ON his shoulders.  
So now AJ place the entirety of them blame on him. But in reality, all three of them sheared in at least part of it. Everyone's here  
  
Everybody's watching you now  
  
Everybody waits for you now I dare u 2 move Like today never happened  
  
Today never happened before Between who you are and you could be  
  
Between how it is and how it should be Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
  
Where you gonna go?  
  
Where you gonna go?  
  
Salvation is here.. Heero clutched her hand within his as he cringed at the sight of the IV. He had been so foolish all these years. She loved him, or at least she did. He wouldn't blame her if she never forgave him for his antics. Hell, head never blame her for anything let alone something that was interlay not her fault. Regrettably Relena hade experienced what Heero hade tried, subconsciously and consciously to avoid. Yet Relena's hands would never be stained for she hade not killed a man, she hade killed a monster Heero shuddered in remembrance.  
  
"Sally?" Came Heero's questioning voice. Sally sighed like one with unpleasant news. "I don't know Heero. Physically, besides her reproductive organs, she's fine. Nothing life threatening. But mentally, her brain patterns indicate the she was not in a state of un-aware. Her conscience did not shut off. Relena's a strong woman; if it were any one else it would be different. Normally when exposed to extreme trauma the mind simply shuts dawn, u run on auto pilot basically. The mind does this as a survival technique. But Relena was fiscally and mentally aware of every thing during her abduction. But just because she was aware of it doesn't mean she could handle it completely. She couldn't, that's y she snapped. All though I am surprised it took her this long to do so. At the vary least she will be scared 4 life." Heero took a moment do digest Sally's words before he spoke again. "And what about her reproductive organs?" Their was a pose were it seamed like the vary room held its breath. "She'll never be abele to have children."  
  
All this I, I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark, But you where there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul {Don't let me die here} There must be something more.  
  
Emotions churned within Heero's self proclaimed black sole. It didn't have to be said that he blamed himself. If he hade only followed his emotions like he was taught to do. This would have never happened. He would be with her now, eyes bright and shinning with the glow of happiness instead of dead and lifeless. And now because he hade not taken that advice given to him so long ago Relena would never be the same. 


	11. Hello All

Hello all! No this is not a new chapter. I have been doing some work on this fic and have re-posted it under a ner title (Ravaged) so chek it out please? Im getting back into the swing of it and have fixed some plot holes. Hop u like! 


End file.
